A streaming service is a technology for transmitting and implementing data in real time. For example, a streaming service is a technology for transmitting and implementing data in real time so that a user may play content by downloading a part of the content without having to download the entire content. In other words, a streaming service is performed by transmitting only a part of the content, in correspondence with an amount of the content to be substantially played, in real time via a network. As technologies for providing such a streaming service have greatly advanced, a real-time Internet Protocol TeleVision (IPTV) service and a video-on-demand service are popular. Particularly, as a mobile device becomes more widely used, demand and use for a streaming service on a mobile device via a wireless network is increasing.
However, the streaming service is greatly affected by a network state. Because a frequency, a degree, and a pattern of using a network varies with users, a network state may vary greatly with time and location. Particularly, a streaming service for a mobile apparatus employs a wireless network method. Because fading or interference may occur to a wireless network due to environmental factors, it is highly possible that a communication signal may be changed. Thus, a wireless network state may be greatly changed, compared to a wired network state.
In order to provide a streaming service in a changing network state, buffering may need to be performed. Buffering is a method in which, when data is transmitted from a first apparatus to a second apparatus, if there is a difference in a data processing speed between the first apparatus and second apparatus, data is temporarily stored. Buffering is a technology used for all types of computer systems. In the case of a streaming service, buffering is performed by receiving and storing a certain amount of content in advance before the content is played, and then, playing the content. By buffering, if a network speed is momentarily decreased, stored content may be played. Conversely, if a network speed is increased, data that cannot be played immediately may be stored, and then, played as necessary. Thus, unnecessary retransmission of data may be prevented, and a user may be conveniently provided with a streaming service.
However, according to the related art, buffering sets to buffer a certain amount of content to be played or content for a certain period of time. Thus, a change in a network state is not taken into account. Accordingly, according to a change in a network state, additional buffering, which may be performed while content is played, may cause playback interruption. Thus, a user may be inconvenienced when using a service.
Additionally, according to the related art, buffering employs only a memory buffer. Because a capacity of the memory buffer is limited, a sufficient amount of the content to be played may not be buffered, and thus, playback of the content may be frequently interrupted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.